Conventionally, an operating device having an operating shaft operated by a user is utilized as an input device for electronic apparatus such as a game device. Portable electronic apparatus disclosed by the U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2007/0202956 specification has an operating shaft (analog stick) supported translatably in the radial direction. In the U.S. Pat. No. 6,394,906 specification, a base part of an operating shaft is supported by a rotatable support shaft so that the operating shaft can be tilted. The tilt direction and the magnitude of the tilt are calculated from the rotation angle of the support shaft.